Puckurt Song Book
by melissa.maier.902
Summary: Please see AN for more detail... 5 one-shots for Puckurt fan I do not own Glee, the characters, or the songs... just my imagination enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**A friend of mine was reading my fan fiction story and asked me if I could write something for her. She ships Puck and Kurt together so all these one-shots feature them. Also, she is a big Michael Buble fan so she wanted to pick out the featured songs. There are some parts of the songs where I changed the lyrics, those changes will be in bold. I figured if the boys were singing the songs they would automatically change the pronouns and other gender identifying words.**

**I figured this would be a cool challenge and since my other story was giving me issues I thought I would give it a try. I really hope you like it.**

**Thanks,**

**Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song 1: Everything **_**performed by Michael Buble**_

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was a bad ass, everyone said so. Well, everyone except his boyfriend, Kurt Hummell. Kurt was the only one who knew the real Noah. He knew the Noah who hurt deeply over his dad's leaving; who tried to protect his little sister; and who loved his mom fiercely. This was the Noah that Kurt loved so much.

They had been dating for a year now, even though only a few people knew about it.

Mercedes and Finn approached Puck at his locker.

"Puck," Mercedes whispered, "Your anniversary is tomorrow, so do you know what you're going to do for Kurt?"

"Ya, Mercy and I were brainstorming ideas for you. Do you wanna know what we came up with?" Finn wore his patented lop-sided grin as he looked at his best friend.

"I got this, guys. Puckzilla is on it!" Noah smirked at his two friends.

"White boy if you screw this up I will hunt you down and end you!" Mercedes stomped her foot.

"Puck maybe you should let us help you…" Finn stopped talking when he noticed the aggravated look on Noah's face.

"Look Frankenteen, Aretha, I think I know how to keep my boyfriend happy. I mean look at these guns? What's not to be happy about? Throw in some flowers, I'll pick up his favorite Chinese, and we'll watch one of his boring musicals. Then top off the evening with a little Puck lovin', if you know what I mean." Puck wiggled his eyebrows at that last part.

"YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT." Mercedes was livid. Kurt was her best friend and his idiot boyfriend was treating this amazing milestone like it was another Friday night.

"Calm down, Mercy." Finn patted her arm before trying again. "Puck, dude, listen to me, please. Kurt's been working on your present for the last six months. You can't treat this like any normal date night. You need something with a _WOW_ factor."

"Finn, man, you really gotta stop hanging around Rachel, you're startin' to sound like a girl." Puck started to walk away. "Wait! Did you say six months?" He turned back around.

"Ya, man and it's amazing! You are so lucky Kurt loves you so much. I've never seen anyone work so hard on something before." Finn was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What is it?" Puck was starting to feel nervous and trying not to let it show.

"Oh, no you don't! Finn if you tell him Kurt will kill you. It's a surprise Puckerman so you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Mercedes glared at both boys.

"But… but how will I…? I mean what do I…?" Noah was really nervous now.

"You're my best friend and Kurt is Mercy's BFF, we want to help." Finn placed a comforting hand on Noah's shoulder. "We made reservations for you two at Breadsticks, 7 p.m. sharp. Now we just need to help you figure out a gift."

"I suggest you still get the flowers before you pick up Kurt for dinner though. And not some cheap bouquet either. I took the liberty of ordering a nice arrangement of Kurt's favorite flowers. You just have to pick them up by 5 p.m." Mercedes was still glaring at Puck.

"It's a shame we can't tell Rachel about this. She and Kurt are so good at planning special events." Finn smiled at no one in particular.

Mercedes sighed loudly. "Finn, you know if we told Rachel then the whole school would know. That girl can't keep a secret! Not to mention, you know Noah's not ready to come out yet."

"Wait, what? Why do you say that?" Puck's annoyed expression was back as he ran his hand through his Mohawk.

"We know you don't want to come out about you and Kurt, Puck. Kurt says you'll do it when you're not sca…" Finn stopped talking immediately.

"Were you about to say scared?" Puck stepped closer to Finn who was shaking his head no. "It sounded like you were gonna say scared. Puck-a-saurs isn't scared of anything!"

"Knock it off Puck. Kurt is ok with you not being ready. So it doesn't matter. We better get to Glee practice." Mercedes started pulling the boys in the direction of the choir room. "If you need help, or ideas, we are here for you Noah."

Glee practiced sucked for Puck. He was too distracted by his conversation with the two busy-bodies. Plus every time he looked at Kurt the boy was bouncing in his seat. He looked so excited, it could barely be contained. This just made Puck scowl more. How in the world was he going to come up with something great in the next 24 hours!

As soon as it was over, Noah texted a quick good-bye to Kurt and promised to call later. He headed home as quickly as possible.

Nora Puckerman was in the kitchen cooking dinner, when she heard the door open and then slam shut. She turned to find her son standing in the doorway looking devastated.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked gently.

Noah told his mom everything about his conversation with Finn and Mercedes. He told her how excited Kurt looked and how he couldn't sit still. He told his mom his lame ass plans and how he felt like he was in real trouble here.

Nora put her arms around the boy. "It'll be ok bubala, promise." She led her son to the table to sit before she went to get him a drink. "Alright, so you have dinner reservations and you have the flowers your friends helped you with. All you need is a gift. What does Kurt like?"

"Besides clothes, musicals, singing, and dancing? I can't afford _any_ of those things, Ma. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw this up and lose him." Noah was fighting back tears. "I can't lose him, I can't! He's my everything momma, even if I'm too chicken shit to say it."

"Maybe that's your answer son. You should just tell him how much he means to you. How about a song? I know how much he loves to hear you sing. Kurt is always bragging about your singing."

Puck jumped up out of his seat. "That's it! That's a great idea! Thanks mom." He headed toward his room, on a mission to find the perfect song to sing to Kurt.

"Where are you going, son?"

"I'm gonna find the perfect song to sing to Kurt and then I'm going to sing it to him in front of the whole school!" Puck kissed his mom on the cheek. "Thanks for the great idea."

"Glad I could help, sweetie." Nora was still shaking her head long after Noah left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Puck woke up to a warm body pressed against him and sweet cherry flavored kisses. When he opened his eyes Kurt was smiling down at him.

"Happy Anniversary, Noah." Kurt kissed him again.

"Happy Anniversary, babe. What time is it?" Noah reached for his phone.

"It's early but I wanted to wake you up so you could enjoy your present before school." Kurt was glowing.

Puck had never seen that look before and it was turning him on. "Wouldn't you rather get undressed and join me under the covers?"

"Tempting yes, but no. You need to hit the shower. Come on sleepy head!" Kurt pulled Noah out of bed. "Go get in the shower and hurry please. We can go out to breakfast before class."

"Fine, fine, I'm going," Puck grabbed a pair of jeans and the sweater Kurt got him for his birthday before heading off to the shower.

About twenty minutes later, Puck came down stairs to find Kurt and his mom giggling in the kitchen while making breakfast for his sister.

"Happy Anniversary, son." Nora smiled at him.

"Ya, Happy Anniversary, Noah." His little sister had a huge grin on her face. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's the bandana you wanted to borrow Kurt." She tossed the black material to Kurt.

"Thank you, Sarah." Kurt hugged Nora. "Alright let's get going." Kurt crossed to Noah and started to cover his eyes. "Hold still, Noah. Can you see anything?"

"No, is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is. Don't want to ruin the surprise!" Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and led him to the door.

Nora and Sarah were right behind him. They couldn't wait to see the look on Noah's face.

Kurt led him out to the driveway and positioned him just right before taking a step back and getting out his phone. Kurt hit record and then said, "Okay Noah, take off your blindfold!"

Puck slid the cloth from his eyes and blinked. In his driveway was a fully restored 1969 Dodge Charger. It was painted black with a white racing strip down the center. The interior was a dark grey leather. Even the tires sparkled in the morning light.

"Oh fuck! Are you kidding me? Kurt? Is this for me?" Tears were falling from his eyes but he didn't even care.

In front of him was his dream car. He had posters of this car all over his room. He looked at his mom and sister and it was obvious they knew about it from the look on their faces. Then he remembered what Finn said yesterday and everything started to make sense.

"Kurt?" Noah couldn't speak.

"Baby," Kurt stopped recording and tentatively walked toward Noah. "Do-do you not like it?"

Puck's head whipped toward the soprano. "Are you crazy? I fuckin' love it! But Kurt, you shouldn't have… it's too much… I don't have – I mean my gift isn't…" he couldn't get the words out. He just hung his head in shame; suddenly his song idea seemed really lame.

"Hey, none of that! I mean it, Noah. Look at me!" Kurt tilted Puck's head up so they were face-to-face. "I love you more than anything and I had an opportunity to give you something you've always wanted. Nothing else matters. Please."

Noah grabbed Kurt and lifted him into a bear hug. He was raining kisses all over Kurt's face. "I love you so much, Kurt. You have no idea how much you mean to me and I'm sorry I'm not the best boyfriend."

"To me you are and you always will be!" Kurt dried the tears on the taller boys face. "Now, how about we go get some breakfast? Then you can drive me to school." Kurt pressed the keys into Noah's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"How'd you afford the car, Kurt?" Puck asked as they were sitting at the diner.

"I found it on Craig's List. It was beat up but my dad and I restored the body and painted it. I rebuilt the engine and transmission. Since I did all the work myself it was pretty cheap. I just had to pay for parts."

"You-you did all the work yourself?" Puck's eyes were so wide it was almost comical.

"You know I know my way around an engine, Noah."

"Well ya, but I thought it was just the little stuff, like simple repairs. I didn't know you could rebuild an entire engine and tranny." Noah shook his head in amazement.

"I did have some help from my dad. Oh, also, Finn and Mercedes pitched in helping me wash and wax it last night after Glee." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm so happy to surprise you. I thought for sure Finn was gonna blab or I was gonna slip and you'd catch on."

"I was totally surprised, babe. I have never had anyone do anything that nice for me." Noah reached over and took Kurt's hand in his. "I love you, Kurt, always."

Kurt looked at their joined hands and then around the restaurant. "I love you too, Noah." He started to pull his hand away.

"Why don't you want to hold my hand, babe?"

"It's not that, Noah, it's just we're in public. I don't want anyone to look at you funny or say anything."

"Fuck that, Kurt." Puck stood up and threw some cash down on the table. "Let's get you to school."

Kurt started to head out the door but Noah grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Then he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt gasped in shock but quickly recovered and returned the smile that was on Noah's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A crowd formed quickly around the car when Noah parked. Everyone was staring and asking Puck where he got the badass wheels. Noah just smirked and said from someone who loves me very much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When lunch-time rolled around everyone was still talking about Puckerman's new car. Not many noticed the band assembling in a corner of the cafeteria. When the line had died down and most people were seated, Puck crossed over to the band and grabbed his guitar.

Standing in front of the band, he spoke into the microphone. "Hey McKinley! Quiet down!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Puck. He noticed that Kurt had a panicky look on his face so he smiled his brightest smile at him. Kurt blushed.

"Alright, so now that I've got your attention there are a few things I'd like to say. Today is my one-year anniversary! I'm proud to say I've been in a committed relationship for a whole year and it's the best thing in my life. The car so many of you were drooling over was my present." Cheers went up from the guys in the room.

Puck held up his hands for quiet. "I wasn't sure what to give as my gift, but some friends and my mom helped me. So, here I am, in front of the whole entire school, and I want to dedicate this song to the love-of-my-life."

Puck dragged a chair into the center of the room. Then he walked over to where Kurt was sitting and held out his hand. Kurt was scared, not for himself but for Noah. He looked up at the jock and pleaded for him not to do this with his eyes. Noah shook his 'no' and reached for Kurt's hand. He had to all but drag Kurt to the chair. No one said a word.

"Kurt, no one but you is as badass as me, I mean really – you built me a car! You're smart, warm, and loving. You make me a better person. You're my everything and I want everyone to know how much I love you. This song is for you, babe. Happy Anniversary."

The music started…

_You're a falling star, You're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it cool, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

Mercedes and Finn got up to sing back up for Puck. They were quickly followed by Brittany who dragged Santana along.

_[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

Noah dropped to one knee in front of Kurt. Kurt's tears were falling softly but he was smiling.

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

The rest of the glee club joined in for back up. They had the whole cafeteria clapping along to the beat at this point. The look on Kurt's face was priceless when he noticed.

_[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Kurt flew into Noah's arms as soon as the song ended.

"Thank you, Noah, thank you! That's the best gift I've ever received." Kurt kissed Noah.

"I love you, Kurt. _You_ are the best gift I've ever received." Noah kissed Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Song 2: Save the last dance for me **_**performed by Michael Buble**_

Their ten-year reunion was a big triumph. Noah could see how much fun Kurt was having. It was like the proms Kurt should have had but didn't.

Finn had become friends with Dave over the years so he brought him to the reunion. Mike and Matt flew in together; since they ended up at the same college out west. Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel were all sitting around laughing it up. Sam had been traveling overseas and managed to bring Rory back with him for the occasion. Santana and Brittany were on the dance floor; it was good to see the duo back together and doing well. Joe and Lauren were also on the dance floor along with Blaine and some guy Blaine was seeing. Noah couldn't remember the guy's name.

Noah watched as Kurt was dancing first with Finn then with Dave. It was good to see that smile that reached all the way to Kurt's eyes and made them glow. It was the same look Noah saw when Kurt was playing with their children.

When Kurt and Blaine broke up during Kurt's first year at college, Noah went to New York to cheer him up. Originally planning to stay for a week or two, Noah never left. Instead he worked odd jobs while studying to be a chef. Kurt had become disillusioned with NYADA and the whole Broadway thing after being turned down so often. That really pissed Noah off. Kurt turned to his second love, fashion. He transferred schools, graduated at the top of his class and had been working for a design house for four years now. Both of them were successful and happy.

Noah took a long drink of the spiked punch (he couldn't resist) while he watched Sam twirl Kurt around the dance floor before Matt cut in. It seemed the men of McKinley had grown up; no longer afraid to get close to each other.

As the night was drawing to a close, Noah made his way to the DJ to request a song.

"Alright folks, this is the last dance," the DJ's voice rang out. "We have a special request for our last song, this one goes out to Kurt from his husband."

Noah pulled Kurt into his arms as the music started. "Did you have fun tonight, babe?"

"Yes, it was really great to see everyone. Did you have fun?"

"I'm going home with the hottest guy here," Noah whispered against Kurt's lips. "I'll have fun later."

Kurt laughed as Noah twirled him and then dipped.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much

You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me

Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone

And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me

So don't forget who's takin' you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', Save the last dance for me

Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
won't you promise that you'll save,  
The last dance for me  
Save the last dance, the very last dance for me


	4. Chapter 4

**Song 3: I'm Your Man **_**performed by Michael Buble**_

_If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner  
Take my hand  
If you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man_

Apologizing is something Puck has a hard time with. It's not that he doesn't feel sorry for things he says or does; it's just he has a hard time getting the words out. So when he and Kurt got into a stupid argument, Noah knew he needed to apologize.

Noah approached Finn the next morning at his lockers. "Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"That depends, Puck. Are you gonna tell me why my little brother spent the night cryin' himself to sleep?" Finn was rarely aggressive with Puck but he was angry and he didn't even know what happened.

"Shit! He was cryin'? Fuck!" Puck banged his head against the locker.

"Look, I don't know the details but I know you. You're not good at sorry, but you have to fix this. It's not enough to be a man, you have to be Kurt's man! He deserves so much more."

_If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver  
Climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man  
_

"I know, I know… it's just how… I don't…" Noah closed his eyes and banged his head against the locker again.

"I know you think Rach and I are super cheesy but how about a song? For some reason Kurt loves your voice so…" Finn rolled his eyes and didn't bother to finish the sentence.

"You know what? That's a good idea, thanks dude." Puck walked away in search of Mr. Schue.

He found the teacher in the choir room. "Mr. Schue, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, Puck. What can I do for you?"

"I need to apologize to Kurt and I want to sing to him. Can you help me find the music for the band?"

After lunch was glee, so Mr. Schue, Noah, and Brad worked with the band through lunch to have everything ready.

"You'll do fine, Noah. Just sing from the heart and Kurt will respond." Mr. Schue rested a comforting hand on the jock's shoulder.

As the rest of the singers entered the room, they were surprised to see both Puck and Mr. S there before everyone. Noah had placed a single chair in the middle of the front row and moved the others away.

When Kurt walked in with Mercedes, Noah approached slowly.

"Kurt, can I – will you please sit here?" Puck indicated the single chair.

"Noah, what are you doing?"

"Please Kurt?"

When Kurt sat down, Mr. Schue addressed the group.

"Alright everyone, before we get started today, Puck has prepared something he would like to sing." He indicated for Puck to take the floor.

"Hey, so I'm not good at sayin' sorry… but Kurt _I am_ really sorry and this song's for you."

_[Chorus:] Ah, the moons too bright  
The chains too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got __a woman__**his lover**__ back  
Not by begging on his knees  
I'd crawl to you, baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please,  
I'm your man_

Noah put his all into the song. His eyes never left Kurt's the whole time.

When tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes, Noah went down on one knee for the next verse. He took Kurt's hand and held on tightly.

_And if you've got to sleep  
A moment on the road  
I will steer for you  
And if you want to work the street alone  
I'll disappear for you  
If you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
Across the sand  
I'm your man  
_

_[Chorus:] Ah, the moons too bright  
The chains too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got __a woman__**his lover**__ back  
Not by begging on his knees  
I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please,  
I'm your man_

_Cause I'm your man_

When the song ended Kurt pushed Noah to the floor and crawled into his lap.

"Best apology ever, Noah," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Song 4: You and I **_**performed by Michael Buble**_

Noah Puckerman sat next to his best friend, Kurt Hummel, on the swings. The six-year-olds were holding hands and trying to swing as high as they could. When they had gone too high for Kurt, Noah stopped them both.

As they walked away from the swings, Noah turned to Kurt, "You and me will be best friends forever."

Kurt squeezed Noah's hand and smiled. "It's you and I, Noah, you and I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"You and me are NOT friends anymore, Kurt, go away!" twelve-year-old Noah yelled before storming away.

"Noah, wait!" Tears streamed down Kurt's face. The other boy was already gone. "It's you and I, Noah, you and I," Kurt whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sixteen-year-old Noah was scared to death in juvie but he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone. He was sitting in the visitation room waiting; someone was here to see him, finally. It was a surprise when Kurt walked in the door.

"What're you doin' here? I thought you and me weren't friends." Noah was choking on the emotions he was trying to hold in.

"Oh Noah, it's you and I." Kurt reached across the table to hold Noah's hand. "I have been your friend since we were six. No matter what I will _always_ be here for you. I love you and I'll love you forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Noah picked Kurt up and twirled him around, knocking the smaller boy's graduation cap to the ground.

"I'm so happy we're done! You and me are going to New York and we're finally gonna get to live together." Noah's excitement was contagious.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah's neck, "It's you and I, Noah, you and I." Kurt pressed his lips to his boyfriend's lips with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony was beautiful. All of their friends and family attended. Kurt looked magnificent in his white tux, while Noah wore traditional black. Burt cried softly as he watched Kurt walk down the aisle. Noah's mom and Carole sat together in the front row with big, teary smiles.

For their first dance Kurt picked a beautiful love song. Noah, however, decided to surprise Kurt by singing his song choice. Noah picked Kurt up and placed him on the piano that was wheeled into the room, before sitting down to play.

As he began, Noah looked at Kurt and said, "I _have_ loved you since I was six, Kurt. I promise you and me will be together forever."

With tears gathering in his eyes, Kurt gently shook his head. "It's you and I, Noah, you and I."

"I know, babe." Noah started to sing.

Here we are  
On earth together  
It's you and I  
God has made us fall in love  
It's true  
I've really found  
Someone like you  
Will it stay  
The love you feel for me  
Will you say  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through  
Until my life is through  
Well in my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
I am glad  
At least in my life  
I've found someone  
That may not be here forever  
To see me through  
But I found my strength in you  
Cause in my mind  
You will stay here always  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I  
In my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I  
You and I


	6. Chapter 6

**Song 5: Lost **_**performed by Michael Buble**_

At first, it was just friends spending time together, but it soon turned into more. Kurt and Noah spent the summer between junior and senior year falling in love. They never realized how much they had in common, bonding over video games and working together at Burt's garage. Kurt taught Noah about engines and carburetors. Noah taught Kurt the finer points of Call of Duty. The soprano tried to teach the jock about fashion and in return the football player tried to teach the singer how to fight, but they wound up agreeing to disagree. Instead, they cooked together, worked out together and even read together. It was the best summer either boy ever had.

All their friends noticed before the boys did. The group pushed them together as much as possible without giving it away. Even Burt, Carole, and Nora, Puck's mom, could tell something special was developing between the boys and encouraged their time together. Friday night dinners grew to include the Hudsons and the Puckermans.

Summer was drawing to a close; with two weeks left before the start of the year. The days were turning colder and rainy.

On one rainy Sunday afternoon the boys were curled up together on the couch watching a movie. Kurt was lying on Noah's chest when he looked up and said, "I love you, Noah."

Noah grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "It's about time, princess. I was beginning to get worried."

"What?" Kurt's eyes were wide with shock, his jaw gaping open.

Noah chuckled and used his forefinger to close Kurt's mouth. "I love you too, beautiful. I just didn't want to be the first to say it because I didn't want to scare you."

"You do?"

"Of course, Kurt." Noah leaned in and placed the sweetest kiss on Kurt's lips.

It was several minutes after the kiss ended that Kurt finally opened his eyes to stare at Noah. "What happens when school starts?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with us. Will we still have this? What we've had all summer." Kurt refused to look Noah in the eye, he didn't want to hear what he was sure the answer would be, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Hey, princess? Look at me please." Noah used both hands to bring Kurt's face up to his. "I just said I love you. The only other people I have said that to are Beth, my mom, and my sister. Being at school isn't gonna change how I feel. Will it change things for you?"

"Oh Noah, it's not about me. You've never experienced that kind of harassment. I don't want that for you." Kurt placed his small hand on Noah's cheek.

The mohawked boy turned his face into the soft, pale hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "There isn't anything they could do to keep me from you Kurt. I need you to know that above all else. I'm proud of what we have together. I've never had anything so healthy and loving and I won't lose it for anything! I would be lost without you."

"Alright Noah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first day of school Noah drove over to Kurt's to pick him up. As he entered Kurt's room he noticed the smaller boy packing a couple of different shirts into his bag.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I packed several shirts to go with these pants so when I have to change I will still match. I have a couple of t-shirts for you too." Kurt handed Noah two t-shirts he had just bought.

"You think we're gonna get slushied?" Noah took the shirts, but made no move to put them in his bag.

"Sweetheart that is a given. I'm just not sure how many times it will happen. I'm really counting on not more than twice otherwise we're gonna run out of clothes." Kurt checked his hair one last time in the mirror before turning toward Noah to head out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

When they arrived at school, Noah took Kurt's hand and proudly walked into the building. They were joined by Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes. No one said a word to, or about, the boys. At Kurt's locker they ran into Santana and Brittany.

"I see you changed your Facebook status last night, Puck," Santana smirked. "Nice." She gave the boy a high-five.

"Thanks." Puck just grinned.

"Changed it to what, Noah?" Kurt asked.

Brittany handed her phone to Kurt. He let out a squeak of surprise as he read, 'Noah Puckerman is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel.' Kurt looked at Noah and shook his head, but before he could say a word the hockey team appeared out of nowhere. As the slushies were flying through the air, Kurt squeezed Noah's hand.

By the end of the day, when glee rolled around, Noah looked so lost and hurt it broke Kurt's heart.

He stopped Noah before entering the choir room. "Noah, sweetheart, maybe we should change your Facebook status and go back to avoiding each other…" his words trailed off when he noticed the devastated look on Puck's face.

"Are-are you breaking up with me, Kurt?"

"No! I was just thinking we would let everyone else think we did. You looked so lost and hurt today and there wasn't anything I could do."

Puck pulled Kurt to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I've been upset because I've been trying to figure out how to protect you from all this. I can handle anything they dish out, but I don't want you to have to anymore."

"Come on, I love you and I wanna sing to you." Kurt started to pull Noah into the choir room.

Noah pulled back causing Kurt to stumble slightly into his arms. The taller boy caught him in a hug and whispered, "I love you."

_I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying_

Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognize the _girl__**guy**__ you are today  
And God I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late_

'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It's when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the cross  
I said, babe, you're not lost

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy but you're not  
Things have seemed to change  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly, fly, fly away

'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Until the light comes pouring through  
It's when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
And the world's crashing down  
And you cannot bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost


	7. Chapter 7

Noah and Kurt starting dating their junior year, after the whole Karofsky incident, the only person surprised was Finn. That's probably because he doesn't pay attention to things like that most of the time. When the boys graduated the following year they went to OSU instead of New York.

Noah became an EMT while Kurt studied Journalism. Both were happy but Kurt always felt like he was meant to be somewhere else.

When an opportunity to work for Vogue was presented Kurt didn't even hesitate. Noah didn't want to leave Ohio. They argued terribly.

When Noah came home from work to an empty apartment and a goodbye note, he knew where Kurt went and he cried.

Family and friends tried not to take sides. They supported both boys the best they could.

A little over a year later, Kurt was miserable. He loved his job, but he hated New York because there was no Noah. Every day he missed the man he left behind more and more.

One day, in a moment of extreme weakness, he called Noah. The answering machine picked up.

"_If you're callin' about the motorcycle, it's been sold. If this is Monday night, Finn and I are bowling. You know where that is if it's important. Anyone else can leave me a message."_ There was a pause and then he heard. _"If this is New York, I still love you."_

Kurt was speechless. He couldn't believe Noah still loved him. He hung up quickly and cried himself to sleep that night.

A couple of torturous days went by and Kurt couldn't forget that message. His heart was breaking all over again. Kurt wanted to go home; he wasn't eating or sleeping. His work was suffering.

On Friday, his boss cornered him and asked him what was wrong. Kurt unloaded everything on Isabelle including a flood of tears. She let him get it all out, handed him some tissues, and told him to go home and call Noah.

When he got home, he changed into sweats and an old shirt that belonged to Noah. He picked up the phone and dialed. This time the message was slightly different.

"_If it's Friday night, I'm at Beth's dance recital. If it's Saturday, I went fishin' with Burt for the weekend. I'll call you back Sunday night."_ There was another pause and Kurt held his breath. _"If this is New York, I still love you."_

Kurt couldn't hold back the cry that escaped his lips. He barely got out his number, but that was all he could say.

Kurt called Isabelle the next morning and told her he was taking some time off. He needed to go home. She understood. Kurt threw on some clothes and packed a small bag.

The cab dropped him at the airport in mere minutes. A last minute cancellation provided Kurt with a first class ticket to Ohio, but required a mad dash to a plane that was already boarding.

That was the longest plane ride Kurt had ever taken; even though it was only an hour long. He was nervous and fidgeted the whole time. He didn't even know what he was going to say to Noah. Sorry wasn't going to be good enough.

When he landed in Columbus, Kurt rented a car and drove straight to Noah's. As he sat outside he remembered the message. Noah and Kurt's dad were fishing and wouldn't be home until Sunday. He drove to his dad's place.

Carole was excited to see him. When she hugged him Kurt broke down and cried. Several hours and a box of tissues later, Kurt finally fell asleep on Carole's lap. She stroked his hair and thought about how this situation could go. She knew Noah would never leave Beth and his sister, she just wasn't sure if Kurt would really leave New York.

When Finn came home he carried his brother to his old room and tucked him in. Coming back down to speak with his mom, Finn almost texted Puck to let him know Kurt was here. He was torn between his brother and his best friend. Carole and Finn talked for a long time that night. They both knew they had to let the couple make their own way in this, even if it wouldn't be easy.

When Kurt woke up, he made up his mind. New York meant nothing compared to Noah. If he would take Kurt back then Kurt would quit and come home. He took a shower and dressed before heading down for caffeine and food.

Kurt told Carole and Finn his decision and that he was going to go to the apartment and wait for Noah. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he was going to beg if he had to.

When Noah arrived home, Kurt was hidden in the corner of the hallway. He watched the man he loved enter the apartment before walking toward the door. Kurt could hear Noah press play on the answering machine, deleting messages as he listened. When he got to Kurt's message Kurt heard a glass shatter.

The next thing he heard was his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Noah.

"_Your outgoing messages… a country song…" _Kurt took a deep breath. "_If you're calling 'bout my heart it's still yours, I shoulda listened to it a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong…"_ His voice broke as tears streamed down his face. _"If you open the door you'll see you're not listening to a recording, Noah. It's me and I still love you." _

The door whipped open a few seconds later. They stared at each other until Noah reached out and grabbed Kurt in a tight embrace. The door slammed shut and Kurt found himself pressed into it. Noah's mouth descended on Kurt's like he was terrified the smaller man would disappear. Kurt kissed him back fiercely.

Kurt knew he was crying but he couldn't stop kissing Noah. He tried to speak but it all came out mumbled. "_I'm so, so, sorry." _More kisses. _"I wanna come home."_ More kisses. _"I'll never leave you again."_

Noah lifted Kurt into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

The next morning, Kurt woke up in Noah's arms for the first time in a year. Noah hadn't said a word last night, just made love to Kurt over and over again until they both passed out. Kurt was scared to wake him but he needed to use the restroom. He tried to scoot out of Noah's grip, but it just tightened around him more.

He looked up to find Noah staring at him. _"Where you goin'?"_ Kurt crawled back into the embrace. _"Bathroom. Be right back."_ Noah made a sound that seemed like a cross between a growl and a groan.

Noah jumped out of bed and grabbed Kurt into his arms. He carried Kurt to the bathroom and pushed him inside. Kurt studied Noah closely for a moment before pulling him into the bathroom as well.

When they were done, hands were washed and teeth were brushed. Noah's hand never left Kurt's shoulder, or arm, or hand. Kurt never said a word, just smiled at Noah.

When Kurt opened the door, Noah picked him up and carried him back to bed. Noah texted someone quickly before climbing into bed. This pattern continued for the next 24 hours. If Kurt needed to use the restroom, or if he needed a drink, or something to eat; Noah would carry him, get what he needed, and carry him back to bed.

Kurt knew they needed to talk but he couldn't bring himself to. Noah needed this, whatever this was, and he knew Noah would come around when he was ready.

When Kurt woke up he could tell it was night time and he could tell he was alone. Just as he started to panic he heard voices in the other room.

Burt was yelling at Noah about keeping Kurt locked up. Noah didn't try to deny it just stated that he needed this. Kurt came out of the room. He assured his dad that everything was okay and that he was fine with whatever Noah needed right now.

When Burt left, the boys returned to the bedroom. They made love again, but afterward as they lay facing each other, Noah started to talk. He told Kurt how he felt hurt, abandoned, and unloved. He told Kurt how he couldn't let go and he couldn't move on. Noah did not spare Kurt's feelings, he let it all out.

"_I can't leave Ohio."_ Noah gripped Kurt tight.

"_I know; I'm leaving New York."_ Kurt held on tightly.

"_When? For how long?"_ Noah carded his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"_When you're ready. A week tops."_

Noah growled. _"Too long."_

Kurt anticipated this. _"You could come with me, help pack, would be faster."_

"_ . Back by the weekend."_ Noah kissed him and pushed him into the mattress.

"_I love you, Noah."_

"_I love you, Kurt."_

AN: I totally blame my friend that this ship will not leave me alone. It's starting to invade my own ship! Now she texts me songs and says "Listen to this song and then write something" so this song is inspired by and borrows from the song: "Austin" by Blake Shelton. I guess I will be adding to the 'Puckurt Song Book' as she has a couple of other songs in mind.

Thanks for reading though… your kind words are always appreciated. Oh! And I am enclosing the words to the original song below for those who are not familiar with it.

She left without leaving a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time  
It was almost a year  
Before she called him up,  
Three rings and an answering machine  
Is what she got

If your calling 'bout the car, I sold it,  
If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling  
If you got something to sell  
Your wasting your time  
I'm not buying  
If it's anybody else  
Wait for the tone  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Austin  
I still love you.

The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
What kinda man would hang on that long  
What kinda love that must be  
She waited three days  
And then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say  
But she heard three rings and then

If it's Friday night,  
I'm at the ball game  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone all weekend long  
But I'll call you back  
When I get home  
On Sunday afternoon,  
And P.S. if this is Austin  
I still love you

This time she left her number  
But not another word  
Then she waited by the phone  
On Sunday evening  
And this is what he heard

If you're calling 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I shoulda listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have  
Taken me so long  
To know where I belong  
And by the way boy  
This is no machine you're talking to  
Can't you tell this is Austin  
And I still love you

Lyrics from a href=" .net" /a


End file.
